


Baby Doll

by heartsdesire456



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Recovered Memories, Reminiscing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bucky smirked. “You’re too good for my dumb ass, Doll. My gorgeous, perfect little Baby Doll. Even if you’re not little and haven’t been for ages, you’re still my Baby Doll.” He brushed his thumb along Steve’s cheekbone, grinning when Steve ducked his eyes and a flush crossed his cheeks. “See? Pale with pink spots, just like a china doll. Same as always.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHY THE RANDOM SHORT FLUFFYFLUFFS KEEP HAPPENING BUT I CAN'T STOP IT!

Steve stroked his fingers through Bucky’s hair, absently twirling waves around his fingertip as his other hand held the book he was reading next to Bucky’s head. Bucky was engrossed with some movie on TV that Steve had zoned out on after a few minutes, but the warmth of Bucky’s head in his lap and Bucky’s soft hair under his fingertips was comforting while he read. 

“Stevie?” Bucky muttered and Steve looked from his book to Bucky, who had his eyes still glued to the TV screen. “I’ve wondered something that I’ve sorta been ashamed to ask in case I’m wrong. It’d be pretty embarrassing if I imagined it instead of remembered it.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What is it, Buck?

Bucky sighed, turning his head to look up at Steve. “Were we each other’s first kiss when we were kids?” he asked, frowning some even as a blush colored his cheeks. “I have this memory of kissing you as a little kid. And this movie has me thinking ridiculously sappy things and that’s one of them.”

Steve’s insides warmed and he nodded, stroking Bucky’s hair back from his face. “Sure were. You were twelve and I was eleven. You were talking about a girl you liked and you were worried she might wanna kiss you and you’d be bad at it, so I said I’d kiss you and see if you were good, and you said ‘but you wouldn’t know either’ and I said-“

Bucky lit up and finished for him. “‘Well I’ll know if it’s gross no matter what’,” he finished, and Steve nodded to confirm it. “Oh, man, I was sure I’d imagined that. ‘Cause I don’t remember thinking it was too weird and it had to be really weird.”

Steve shook his head. “We didn’t really treat it like a kiss-kiss. It was like a practice kiss for girls.”

Bucky snorted. “Most likely that was a lie my little sneaky ass told you just to trick you into kissing me,” he said, winking at Steve. “I always liked you best of all.” He looked back at the TV, which Steve noted had credits rolling, then grinned up at Steve. “That movie you were ignoring-“ Steve gave him a sheepish look. “Had a girl telling her estranged husband that he was the first boy she ever kissed and she wanted him to be the last.” Bucky smiled sweetly up at Steve. “You’re the first person I ever kissed and I want you to be the last one, too.”

Steve’s heart fluttered and he stroked Bucky’s hair gently. “Definitely, Buck. As long as I don’t die on you or something, that’s my goal.”

Bucky hummed, rubbing against his hand. “Gotta be honest, Stevie. At this point, probably if you did die on me, I’d still never kiss another person. If it wasn’t you, I’d probably never kiss anybody again anyways. My life isn’t really geared towards romance.” He twisted around until he was able to curl an arm around Steve’s shoulders, reaching up to cup his face with his right hand. He looked from eye to eye, shaking his head some as he admired Steve’s face. “You’re too good for me. I’m always worried I’m gonna touch you and make you dirty from all the blood on my hands,” he murmured, stroking Steve’s cheek as he spoke. “I don’t deserve you.”

Steve turned and kissed his palm. “Let me decide that, Buck.” He tipped his head down, bumping their heads together. “It’s not like I’m some picture of innocence, Bucky. I’ve done a lot of bad things.”

“Yeah, but you’ve did way more good than bad.” Bucky smirked. “You’re too good for my dumb ass, Doll. My gorgeous, perfect little Baby Doll. Even if you’re not little and haven’t been for ages, you’re still my Baby Doll.” He brushed his thumb along Steve’s cheekbone, grinning when Steve ducked his eyes and a flush crossed his cheeks. “See? Pale with pink spots, just like a china doll. Same as always.”

“You and your obsession with me looking like a doll,” Steve muttered and Bucky shook his head.

“You just did. You were tough as nails, no two ways about it, but you were so beautiful but you were breakable. You had bones like a bird and skin like a peach. Yet beautiful like a china doll in one of those fancy shops.” He grinned. “Now you’re just beautiful, no bird bones and peach skin,” he said, daring to trail his nail along Steve’s skin without fear of bruising him if he pressed down. “Now you’re skin’s as thick as you are tough.”

Steve tipped his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips. “You’re still crazy,” he said with a laugh. “And a hell of a sweet talker,” he added, murmured against his lips.

Bucky chuckled low in his chest, voice rumbling roughly. “It’s just what you do to me, Stevie. It’s not flattery to try and get you to kiss me, I don’t need that, I could kiss you anytime I want as it is. But you’re so good, and so beautiful, and I enjoy telling you all that. I enjoy making you blush and making you do that cute little bashful duck,” he added and Steve rolled his eyes but smiled and ducked his eyes, making Bucky laugh. “See? That one.” He shook his head. “Goddamn, I could look at you forever, Stevie.” He slid his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Miss your bangs. I could push ‘em out of your eyes whenever they got there. Gave me an excuse.”

Steve smiled sadly. “I know you could. I got sorta tired of having to push them out of the way myself. Every time I did it, it reminded me that you weren’t there to move my hair out of my eyes for me,” he confessed. “Shorter worked better after that.”

Bucky smiled sadly, trailing his thumbnail along Steve’s bottom lip, eyes following the movement. “Marry me, Stevie,” he said without preamble.

Steve chuckled, but then his eyes widened slightly when Bucky didn’t laugh. “Wait, you’re serious.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, crooked smile turned Steve’s way. “I am.” He tilted his head. “I’d have married you when you turned twenty-one if I could’ve, Stevie. Now at thirty-one and over seventy years later, I can. If you’ll have me,” he added gently. 

Steve’s face lit up and for a moment Bucky wondered if God was real, because the way Steve glowed, the way his eyes brightened and his lips curved into a beautiful smile was clearly not of this world. He was so beautiful in that moment, more beautiful than he’d always been, that Bucky questioned whether reality had blurred into the divine. “Oh Buck,” Steve breathed. He nodded quickly, tightening his fingers in Bucky’s hair. “Of fuckin’ course I’ll marry you.” He laughed, nose bumping against Bucky’s. “ _Bucky_.”

“I love you, Stevie,” Bucky muttered, brushing their lips together chastely. “I wanna keep on lovin’ you as long as I can.”

Steve bit his bottom lip, pure joy radiating from his every pore. “I’m okay with that.”


End file.
